


Close Call

by powblam



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powblam/pseuds/powblam
Summary: Based off of these three prompts: "I almost lost you" "If you die, I'm gonna kill you" "Kiss me" The survey corps go on a high risk mission to see if Eren's titan form can still be used. Things don't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Ok so I saw the three prompts that I listed, and I thought that I would write a short story to try and help me with my writers block. Well, it turned into a one shot. Anyway, there are probably grammar errors because I don't have anyone to read over my writing. If you see anything that isn't right, let me know! Also, there is a small spoiler for those who don't read the manga, but it's so small you might not even notice it. It doesn't reveal anything important, but still thought I'd give a warning. I hope you all like this one shot! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Hanji! Move your squad to the rear and clear out the titans in that area!” Erwin’s voice boomed over the constant thumping of hooves on the dirt. With a swing of his arm, he signaled for Hanji to follow the order. 

 

“To the rear!” Hanji relayed the message to her squad before falling back with her group.

 

Erwin nodded his head as he watched the squad leave his sight before turning back to look ahead of him. Checking his surroundings, Erwin began to plan another formation change when he heard a familiar roar from the distance. He furrowed his brows before turning to one of his squadmates.

 

“Find Levi’s squad, and check on their status, especially Erens. Report back right after!” Erwin commanded. 

 

“Right” the squad member replied before veering his horse in the opposite direction.

 

Erwin took in a shaky breath, “Hopefully Eren is ok, if not… then things could turn deadly quick” Erwin thought to himself, as a flashback came back to mind.

 

~~~

 

Hanji placed her hands on the table, tapping her finger a couple of times, “Eren, are you sure you want to go through with this?” She asked as she eyed the young man in front of her.

 

Eren looked up from the table, meeting Hanji’s gaze. A glint shined in his emerald eyes as he replied. “Yes, I am positive. I will not back down.”

 

Hanji sighed, bringing up one of her hands to rest her head on, “Eren, I care for you, ya know? That’s why I think this isn’t the best course of act-”

 

“I don’t care.” Eren quickly shot out, interrupting Hanji’s speech. 

 

“Hey!” Levi called out from his spot at the table, “Don’t interrupt. Where are your manners?” 

 

Eren casted his eyes back down on the table, “Pardon me Hanji, I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just that I know my answer, and it won’t change no matter what you tell me.” 

 

Hanji glanced over at Erwin, who gave a small nod before standing up from his chair. With a few steps, he stood next to Eren, and placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

 

“Hanji is not kidding when she said this mission would be dangerous. Lately your control over your titan form has been off, and we can’t risk having you lose all control on the battlefield. Along with that, a few of the military police will be with us to see if you are still an asset to us and humanity. If they see anything wrong with you in your titan form, you will be executed immediately.” Erwin spoke, authority present in his tone of voice. 

 

Eren exhaled, thinking about what he was just told. He knew the risks already, as Hanji had tried to talk him out of this mission for days, constantly repeating the life or death situation he would be in. It was scary, and definitely gut wrenching thinking about what could go wrong while in the enemy’s current territory, but Eren had no other choice. This mission could help the Survey Corps get one step closer to the basement, and one step closer to exterminating the titans. 

 

The mission was simple enough, all Eren had to do was help fight a few titans, then try and seal the hole in Wall Maria. 

 

That is if the hole is small enough for Eren to block, and if he doesn’t lose control while in his titan form. 

 

Tilting his head, Eren looked at Erwin, “I know, sir. I am very aware of the risks that are involved with this mission. But I can’t and won’t just stand by. I have to do something to prove to everyone that I am still worth something to humanity! If I stay behind and not do anything, I will be seen as worthless.” 

 

Now it was Erwin’s turn to glance at Hanji, “Well, alright then,” Erwin replied, “If there’s nothing that can change your mind, then there isn’t anything more to say here.” Erwin stepped away from Eren, “Our meeting is now over. Begin making preparations with your squads for this mission.” With a hand over his heart, Erwin saluted the other’s in the room, who stood up and did the same. 

 

~~~

 

“Dammit!” Levi cursed to himself as he landed on the dirt ground. There were too many titans in this area for his squad to handle, and they just kept on coming. It was probably due to Eren’s transformation earlier as they prepared to head into battle. Even so, there was still an alarming amount of titans around them. Hearing a scream, Levi turned to find Connie in the grip of a titan, squirming and screaming as if that would help him get out of the titans hand. 

 

“Tsk” Levi clicked his tongue before heading in Connie’s direction. 

 

Before Levi could get there, he spotted Jean coming in from the side, slicing off the titans arm. Landing on the ground, Jean ran over to the decapitated limb to help free Connie. 

 

“Hey!” Levi screamed to the duo, “Distract the titan, I’m coming!” He ordered, shooting his maneuver gear at a nearby building. 

 

As he flew around the buildings and other titans, Levi re gripped his blades, preparing himself for the kill. 

 

“Connie, get the hell up will ya!” Jean shouted at the other man who was currently laying on the ground under the titan’s hand. 

 

“I’m trying! Help me! It’s too heavy!” Connie yelled back at Jean as he struggled some more to free himself. 

 

Jean grabbed Connie’s arms, trying to pull him from under the hand. With a couple more pulls, and most of the hand disintegrated, Jean freed Connie, falling backwards in the process. 

 

“Oof!” Jean sounded as he landed hard on his back. A shadow appeared over him, and before he had time to react, the same titan was leaning forward with his mouth open, ready for a feast. 

 

Jean shielded himself with his arms, awaiting his death. But it never came due to the sound of blades cutting flesh. 

 

The titan collapsed beside Jean, and then a figure landed on the other side of Jean, near Connie. He turned his head to see who save him. 

 

“Thank you Captain!” Jean cried as he finally got up. 

 

“No time for that, go help Sasha with the small titan over there,” Levi commanded to the duo, using his broken blade to point out Sasha's location. 

 

Just as he brought down his blade, Levi heard the sound of a flare gun go off behind him. His eyes, along with Connie's and Jean’s widened before they all turned their attention to the source. Trailing in the sky was a red smoke cloud: mission failed. 

 

“Shit!” Levi swore as he saw the cloud rise in the air.

 

“It must’ve been Mikasa that shot it off!” Jean pointed out, “She is the only one over there.”

 

Levi glanced back at Jean and Connie, “Change of plans, go get Sasha, then evacuate immediately. I’m not risking your lives.” Levi spoke before taking a few steps forward, shooting his maneuver gear ahead of himself. 

 

As Levi flew through the air, his thoughts were filled with worry, “We agreed to only shoot the red flare gun if  Eren lost control,” Levi told himself, “Damn flare gun better have somehow gone off by accident, or we are all screwed.” 

 

~~~

 

While the others left the room, Levi approached Eren. The two stood in silence, waiting until everyone was gone before speaking. Once the door shut, Levi was the first to speak up. 

 

“Eren,” He began, but was instantly cut off by Eren.

 

“Levi, please. Just don’t,” Eren pleaded, “I know, I know. It’s dangerous and I could die-” 

 

Now it was Levi’s turn to interrupt, “We could die. Your life isn’t the only one at stake here.” 

 

Eren paused for a moment, “We. We could die. But I won’t change my mind, and you know this. Why do you bother asking me?” 

 

Levi sighed, “Cause I hoped that somehow you would change your mind, see how life threatening this mission will be.” 

 

“But every mission is like that. It’s no different than any ordinary mission outside the walls.” Eren explained. 

 

“But it’s not,” Levi shot back, “Why can’t you see this? Do you remember the last time we went on a mission? It’s been months! It’s been so long because we’ve been dealing with you and your titan. Everyone is rusty with their skills now.” 

 

Eren glared at Levi, “Are you saying I’m a burden? To you? To the Survey Corps?”

 

Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose, making an aggravated sound, “Shit, that’s not what I meant. You know I can’t express myself well,” Levi said, turning his head to meet Eren’s glare.

 

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Then, what are you trying to say? Usually I can understand you, but right now I am confused.” He spoke honestly. 

 

Taking a breath in, Levi casted his eyes away from Eren’s in favor of looking at the floor, where a speck of dirt was. He made a mental note of it so he could complain later. 

 

Breathing out, he glanced at Eren before speaking, “What I meant is that,” He let out a short chuckle, realizing how hard it was for him to admit this next part, “I- I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened slightly at the statement, “Levi, I don’t want to lose you either. You know how much you mean to me,” Eren said as he reached for one of Levi’s hands. 

 

Levi watched as Eren took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Eren gave a small squeeze as he looked at Levi, trying to show with his eyes how much he loved this man, cared for him, wanted and yearned for him. 

 

Levi quickly removed his hand from Eren’s in favor of turning away from him, taking a few steps away, “I know I said our lives were at stake, but your life is at the most stake here. I don’t have the military police breathing down my neck. I don’t have a titan to transform into. I don’t have a monster to control. You do. I have it easy compared to you. And that’s why I’m scared.” He confessed as he peaked over his shoulder at Eren, “Eren, I can’t do it. I can’t lose someone else close to me. It hurts. So much.” Levi spoke, clenching his hands into fists to try and keep himself composed. 

 

Footsteps sounded in the room before Levi felt arms wrap around him, pulling him in. Instinctively, Levi tensed up, ready to fight, but Eren held him close. 

 

“It’s alright,” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear, placing a soft kiss to Levi’s neck as he gently squeezed the shorter man, knowing Levi would become tense as he was now. It was something Eren had to get use to over time as their relationship grew and developed. 

 

Levi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relaxing into Eren’s embrace. Levi placed his hands over the arms that encased him, trying to hold onto something to keep him grounded.

Levi turned his head to get a better view of Eren, “You’re gonna transform into a titan, right?” He asked in a hushed voice.

 

“Yes,” Eren replied, nuzzling the side of Levi’s head.

 

“And you’re gonna stay in control of your titan, right?”

 

A kiss was placed on Levi’s head, “Mhm,” 

 

“And you’re gonna show those military bastards that they can fuck off?”

 

Levi felt Eren’s body vibrate from his laughter, “Hell yeah, you know it,” Eren said, earning a chuckle out of Levi. 

 

Pausing, Levi brought one of his hands up to ruffle Eren’s hair, reveling in the soft feeling under his palm and through his fingers. He stopped his movements to speak, gripping a few locks in the process, “You’re gonna come back to me, right?” Levi barely whispered out, not having the strength to say what he feared the most. 

 

“Yes,” Eren answered before placing a small kiss on Levi’s head, then his ear, his neck, his cheek, his forehead, “I will,” He affirmed as he trailed kisses along Levi’s face, trying to comfort the worrying man.

 

Levi smiled when he felt a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of his lips, “Good, cause if you die, I’m gonna kill you,” He joked with a small laugh as Eren pulled away, leaving some distance. Enough for Levi to stare into Eren’s eyes, aweing at the beautiful mix of blue and green with a hint of gold. Eyes that glowed at him, eyes that Levi would never get tired of looking at. 

 

Eren admired Levi’s steel eyes, which up close showed a light blue color, something you could only see being this close to Levi. Something that only Eren has noticed and loves it, the feeling of being the first to discover even the smallest detail on Levi. Being the only one to ever be this intimate with Levi. Being the only one for Levi. 

 

His admiration didn’t last long, as Eren’s eyes quickly flickered down to Levi’s lips, wanting a taste, even if only for a moment. The glance didn’t go unnoticed by Levi, who gave a small smile before moving his hand from Eren’s hair in favor of placing it on the nape of his neck. 

 

With a gentle tug, Levi brought Eren forward, pressing their lips together in a slow, chaste kiss. Levi pulled away, only to have Eren’s hand stop him as Eren pressed another kiss onto Levi’s lips. Once wasn’t enough. 

 

One kiss turned into two, and two to three, and so on as Eren needed more than just one, and Levi enjoyed the feeling of Eren’s soft lips on his. 

 

Levi gave Eren one last peck before speaking, “Ok, enough now. Someone’s probably wondering where we are.”

 

Eren nuzzled Levi’s neck before grunting, “Fine, I guess.”

 

Levi untangled himself from Eren’s hold, fixing his cravat and brushing off his jacket, just little picky habits Levi had. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Eren questioned as he turned toward the door, but was halted by a hand grabbing his sleeve. 

 

“Hm?” Eren sounded as he turned back to look at Levi.

 

“Do- do you want to come to my room tonight?” Levi asked in a quiet tone. 

 

Eren smiled at Levi, “Yeah, that sounds nice. I’ll get ready for bed and meet you in your room,” Eren told him while pulling him in for a quick hug, “Ok?”

 

Levi looked up at Eren, “Ok. I’ll be waiting.” 

 

~~~

 

The roars increased in volume as Levi approached the scene. He could faintly see a figure of a titan, flailing their arms in a crazy motion. 

 

“Eren?” Levi spoke to himself, hoping that what he was seeing was wrong, and that there was a fly or something that Eren was trying to hit. 

 

The titan pounced on the ground, only to shoot back up and run after something, or someone. 

 

“Mikasa!” Levi yelled once he reached the area, seeing that the thing Eren was after was Mikasa. 

 

Hearing Levi’s call, Mikasa quickly maneuvered around Eren’s head, changing her direction to head toward Levi.

 

As she reached Levi, a hand came down in a smack, nearly missing Mikasa, and blowing Levi off of his feet. 

 

Levi landed with a grunt, but jumped to his feet, ready to battle. As he readied his blades, Mikasa came running to him. 

 

“Levi, don’t you dare kill him!” Mikasa demanded, pointing her blade at him. 

 

“He lost his control. I need to stop him to protect everyone else!” Levi yelled back, unphased by the sharp blade at this chest. 

 

“I can handle it. I can help him gain his control back!” Mikasa retorted. 

 

Levi shook his head at her, “No you can’t,” A sudden movement caught his attention, “Watch out!” He screamed, moving her blade to the side in order to tackle her out of the way of a smaller titan jumping at them. 

 

Eren’s titan ran over to the smaller titan, throwing it’s fists into the ground repeatedly to kill the smaller titan. 

 

Levi looked over at Eren from his place on the ground, then turned to Mikasa laying next to him, “I’m not gonna kill him, I’m gonna see if I can cut him out. Distract him for me so I have an opening.” Levi commanded at Mikasa before shooting his maneuver gear in the air, attaching himself to a nearby building. 

 

From the building, Levi could see Mikasa sprint around Eren, occasionally shooting her maneuver gear around him to deliver small gashes, nothing permanent. As Eren tried to snatch her, Levi saw his opening on Eren’s nape. Levi took a few starting steps before flying upward toward Eren’s neck, taking a few more shots to propel himself to the nape. 

 

The moment Levi landed on Eren’s neck, a roar came from the titan, and both hands instantly came for his neck. 

 

“Shit!” Levi swore as he pressed a blade into the titans skin, using it as an anchor to stay on the nape of Eren’s neck. The sudden stab halted Eren, who roared louder from the sudden attack. 

Levi swung his other blade around, and tried cutting into the flesh, but one of Eren’s hands came for him, wildly grabbing to whatever was on his neck. Levi jumped into Eren’s hair, trying to hold onto the locks and avoid any attack Eren was trying to make. Another roar erupted from Eren.

 

“Dammit, Eren!” Levi called out, hoping his voice would do something, “You’re gonna fucking kill me!”

 

Eren’s movements halted but only for a second before a scream came from Eren’s titan, hands reaching for his head. 

 

Levi clicked his tongue as he once again moved to Eren’s nape, avoiding the hands that were now gripping the titans hair. Levi tried to steady himself, but Eren began thrashing his head around as he screamed louder, seeming tormented by something. 

 

Holding onto his previous anchor blade, Levi tried positioning his other blade above a certain area of Eren’s nape, being careful to not stab Eren himself under all of the titan skin. The thrashing from Eren made this task difficult, as Levi’s blade kept moving and jerking around from Eren’s movements. 

 

“Fucking..” Levi muttered to himself while his blade made a small scratch in Eren’s nape. 

 

Hearing maneuver gear, Levi turned to see Mikasa landing on Eren’s shoulder, “What’s taking so long?” She demanded before propelling herself to Eren’s lower back, avoiding his hand that came for her. The movement caused Levi to lose his balance, stabbing his blade into the skin, causing a tremendous roar from Eren. 

 

“Shit!” Levi cursed as he pulled himself up. He heard Mikasa land on Eren’s other shoulder, and turned his attention to her, “I can’t cut him out, he keeps moving too much.” He called out to her, “Don’t let him move too much!” Levi ordered before retracting his blade from Eren’s nape. 

 

Mikasa gave a nod before shooting her maneuver gear at a spot on the dirt. Landing on the ground, Mikasa began sprinting away from Eren’s titan, hoping that this would give Levi enough time to make a proper cut. 

 

Levi held onto his previous anchor blade as he felt Eren move forward. Taking the chance, Levi steadied himself with his blade, and made a slash across Eren’s nape, causing a roar from Eren, and steam to fog Levi’s vision. 

 

Levi covered his eyes with his hand as the steam was released, wincing at the heat that came from it. Taking a peek, Levi could see Eren’s body inside the titan’s flesh, twitching uncontrollably. 

 

“Eren!” Levi shouted, hoping Eren would be able to hear and recognize him. Taking his blade, Levi made a few cuts around the muscles that were keeping Eren inside. Putting his blade away, Levi grabbed Eren with both of his arms, and pulled with all of his might. Half of Eren’s body came out of the now still titan, but Levi had trouble with getting Eren’s legs out. 

 

“Of fucking course” Levi told himself as he gave another tug to Eren’s body, causing Eren to grunt in pain. 

 

“Eren?” Levi stopped his movements to try and listen for Eren, a sound, a word, anything. 

 

Another grunt left Eren’s mouth as he opened his eyes, “Levi? What…?” He said, sounding dazed and tired. 

 

Levi repositioned himself above Eren, and wrapped  his arms around Eren’s chest, “Just hang in there, kid. I’m gonna get you out.” 

 

With one last pull, Levi freed Eren from the now steaming corpse, but the force of the pull caused Levi to lose his balance, falling backwards off the titan with Eren in his arms. They both landed hard on the ground, causing Levi to wince in pain at his arm and shoulder that he landed on, while Eren only made a small noise, still seeming out of it. 

 

Levi heard footsteps approach them before he heard Mikasa scream nearby, “No!” 

 

Looking up, Levi saw one of the military police standing in front of him, gun in hand, barrel facing them. “I fucking knew it,” The stranger spit out as he repositioned his gun in front of him, aiming at Eren. 

 

A growl left Levi’s mouth as he sent an evil glare to the military police, “Don’t you fucking dare,” He threatened in a voice even he didn’t recognize. 

 

The guy sneered at Levi, “How can you protect a damn monster like him. He deserves this, and I’m glad that I get to deliver it,” The man said with an eerie chuckle as his finger caressed the trigger. 

 

Levi moved over Eren, shielding the younger man’s body with his own, “If you want to kill him, you’ll have to kill me too,” Levi spoke as he stared at the man, waiting for the gun to go off, “I don’t think people would be too happy to hear that you killed humanities strongest soldier.” Even though he hated the reputation he somehow acquired, he decided to use it to his advantage at the moment.

 

The man halted his movements, but only for a second before a smile appeared, “Maybe not, but they will forget about you soon enough,” 

 

Before the man was able to pull the trigger, loud footsteps rapidly approached them as a figure grabbed the barrel of the gun and faced it in the air. The shock from the military police caused the gun to fire, but only into the air. 

 

“What?” The man asked as he looked up at the person holding the barrel of his gun. 

 

“Levi’s right, people wouldn’t be too happy if he was murdered,” Erwin spoke as he glared down at the man, “And yes, I said murdered, because Levi is not the one you guys are after. I just saved you from committing an unfathomable crime.” Erwin said before pushing the barrel of the gun toward the man. “The agreement we had was that we would discuss what to do with Eren, not just kill him right here and now.” 

 

Mikasa ran next to Levi and Eren, seeing if Eren was ok or not, “Levi,” She whispered as she fell to her knees to look at Eren, “Thank you,” Her voice wavered as she said the last part, tears evident in her eyes. 

 

Levi shook his head, “Don’t thank me yet. They still have to decide what to do with Eren,” He grumbled at her before looking down at Eren’s face, knowing that the outcome of this would not end well. 

 

~~~

 

“Levi, I swear you’re here more than Mikasa is, and that’s saying something,” Hanji quipped as she entered the room, seeing Levi sitting next to Eren, who was currently unconscious in the bed. 

 

Not knowing how to respond to her, Levi gave a small hum before turning his gaze back to Eren. 

 

Hanji let out a sigh before making her way toward Levi, “Sooner or later he will wake up. Just give it some time, Levi,” She spoke quietly while she stood next to Levi. 

 

“It’s been 5 days, Hanji,” Levi retorted, “He has never been out for this long. It’s starting to scare me. What if he doesn’t wake up?” He asked as he looked up at Hanji, hoping for a positive answer. 

 

“I know,” She began with a shake of her head, “This is the longest he has stayed unconscious, but like I said, we just have to wait and see. I know he will pull through this.” Hanji ended her statement with a smile, knowing all too well that Eren wouldn’t just give up like this.

 

Levi breathed out, turning his head back to Eren, “Have you heard anything yet from Erwin?” He asked, afraid of the answer he might get. 

 

Hanji shook her head even though Levi wasn’t looking at her, “Not yet. This could be a good sign, though, the military police and the judge may be reconsidering their previous agreement,” She spoke with hope in her voice.

 

“Or,” Levi shot back, “this could be bad. For all we know, Erwin could be buying time for Eren, knowing that their agreement has not changed at all.”

 

“Levi,” Hanji called out, making Levi look at her, “Why must you think of all the negative possibilities? For once can’t you have some hope? Can’t you have faith in Eren?” 

 

With a scowl, Levi looked away, eyes seeking purchase on the wall across from him, “I can’t. My mind just does it, and I can’t control it.” 

 

Hanji gave his shoulder a small squeeze before turning around to head for the door, “Just wait. Have patience.” She said, opening the door and leaving the room. 

With Hanji gone, Levi moved his hand to Eren’s, giving the hand a small squeeze before rubbing the soft skin, “Please, wake up soon,” Levi pleaded to the unconscious man in front of him. 

 

~~~

 

Levi grunted as he heard the door open to the room, lifting his head from the edge of the mattress he was just resting on. 

 

“There you are,” Hanji whispered, trying her best to keep her voice down as if she might disturb something. “I was looking for you. I figured you would be in here if you weren’t in your room,” She said, raising her voice a little as she stepped into the room. 

 

“Oh,” Was all Levi could come up with. 

 

Hanji smiled at Levi before letting her eyes fall on Eren’s figure, “I’ve got news from Erwin,” She informed Levi. 

 

Quickly sitting up, Levi turned his body toward her, “Well? What happened?”

 

A wide smile broke out onto her face, “Eren is still under our custody. He won’t be executed, but he only has one last chance to prove himself.” 

 

Levi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Damn, it’s about time.” He spoke, trying to cover up his relief and excitement from Hanji. 

 

She laughed at the remark, “I know, right? I didn’t think it would take them a week to figure this out.” She said with a small shake of her head, “But that’s all I have for you. Now we just have to wait for him to wake up, and give him the news.” Hanji said as she turned back toward the door, leaving Levi and Eren together. 

 

A small giggle made it’s way out of Levi’s mouth as he turned his body back to Eren, “I can’t believe it,” He whispered to Eren, “You get to live. You’re alive. I won’t lose you,” He breathed out, finally relaxing and feeling a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He suddenly stopped, leaning forward to bring his hand to Eren’s cheek, caressing the brunettes face, “I almost lost you,” He barely whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Eren’s forehead, not wanting to say those words any louder as he realized the reality of it all. 

 

~~~

 

A knock on Levi’s door caused him to look up from his paperwork on his table, “Who’s there?” He called out as he tapped his pen on the surface of the table. 

 

“It’s Mikasa, sir,” The woman responded from the other side of the door.

 

Levi gave a small huff, “Come in.” 

 

With a creak, the door slowly opened before Mikasa took a step in, shutting the door behind her, “Sorry to bother you, sir,” She apologized as she placed her arms behind her back. 

 

“No, it’s fine. It must be an emergency if you decided to come to my room. Now, what is it?” Levi asked as he placed his pen on the table, leaning back in his chair. 

“Eren’s awake,” She answered without hesitation. 

 

Levi’s eyes widened, but only for a second before he blinked and decided to continue his paper work, “Well, that’s good to hear. I will visit him later. For now I will let you and Armin visit him without disturbing you both. I know how close you three are,” He said as he wrote a small note on one of the documents. 

 

“Armin and I have already had enough time to visit with him, he wants to talk to you now which is why I am here,” She replied.  

 

Halting his movements, Levi looked up at Mikasa, a little surprised at her words. With a small huff, he spoke, “Fine then. I will visit him after I am done with this document. If that is all, then you are dismissed.” 

 

Nodding her head, Mikasa thanked Levi before leaving his room. 

 

~~~

 

It took Levi a lot longer than he had anticipated to finish his paperwork, but that’s probably because his mind kept on wandering, thinking about Eren, wanting to see Eren, hold him, kiss him, love him. 

 

Levi took in a deep breath before knocking on the door to the room Eren was currently staying in. Giving three light taps on the door, Levi waited for a reply. 

 

“Come in,” A muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door. 

 

Levi reached for the door handle, turning it before pushing, slowly revealing a worn out Eren who was sitting up in his bed. 

 

A bright smile appeared on Eren’s face as he saw Levi enter, “Hi,” He greeted in a relaxed voice while Levi made his way toward Eren’s bed. 

 

“Hi,” Was all Levi was able to say, not knowing what to say or do at the moment. 

 

“So…” Eren dragged out, not understanding why Levi was just standing there, looking at him. If Eren could get out of bed, he would be all over Levi, hugging him and giving him longing kisses. It felt like ages since he was able to last hold Levi. 

 

Levi took a few steps forward, bringing himself to stand right next to Eren. Raising his hand, Levi began rubbing his fingers in Eren’s hair, softly scratching the locks, causing Eren to let out a small moan. 

 

Seeing his chance, Levi pulled his hand away in favor for smacking Eren’s head, but not with too much force. Levi wasn’t that cold hearted. 

 

“Ow!” Eren yelped, “What was that for?!” Eren asked while turning his head to look at Levi, only to see a broken expression on Levi’s face, eyes turning red as tears threatened to fall. 

 

“You fucker,” Was all Levi was able to say before he quickly turned to leave. 

 

Grabbing one of Levi’s hands, Eren stopped Levi from moving, “Wait, Levi please don’t go.” Eren pleaded to the shorter man as his grip tightened around Levi’s hand. 

 

Levi knew he could easily yank his arm away from Eren and leave him here alone, but he couldn’t do it. Levi wanted this. Wanted Eren to stop him, wanting comfort, wanting him. 

 

With a sigh, Levi turned around to face Eren, showing a few fallen tears on his cheeks.

 

Seeing this, Eren’s eyes widened before giving Levi’s hand a small tug, “Come here,” Eren beckoned him as he pulled Levi toward his bed, closer to him. Eren brought the pale hand to his lips and gave a small kiss to Levi’s fingers. Using his free hand, Eren moved his hand to Levi’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe away at the small tears that covered his cheek. Levi let out a small sigh as he leaned into the touch, savoring the small contact. 

 

“Levi,” Eren called out at he gazed into grey irises, blurred by tears.

 

“I hate you so much right now,” Levi commented in a quiet tone as he closed his eyes, trying to have some control over his emotions. 

 

“Levi, please,” Eren pleaded in a small tone, rubbing his thumb a few more times over Levi’s cheek. 

 

The shorter man shook his head, slightly pulling away from Eren’s hold, “You broke your promise.” 

 

Eren gave a small tug at Levi’s hand, trying to bring him back, closer, “Please,” He begged once more.

 

A small rush of anger came over Levi, “No!” He spoke louder, squeezing his closed eyes, “You lied to me. You scared me!” 

 

“Lev-” 

 

“No!” Levi shot back once again, shaking his head.

 

Eren pulled Levi once more towards him, “Listen to me,” Eren said in a desperate tone. 

 

“I almost lost you!” Levi sobbed out, bringing his free hand to cling to Eren’s hand still on his cheek, leaning into the touch. 

 

Using that hand, Eren pulled Levi forward causing Levi to bring one of his knees onto the bed to keep himself from falling forward as Eren pressed their foreheads together, “Levi, look at me,” Eren said as he peered up at closed eyelids. 

 

A small sound came from Levi along with another shake of the head. 

 

Eren squeezed Levi’s hand that he was holding, “Look at me,” He repeated. 

 

Slowly, Levi opened his eyes to see emerald staring back at him intensely, feeling Eren’s thumb glide over his cheek once more. 

 

“I’m here,” Eren whispered, seeing the sorrow and exhaustion in Levi’s eyes that he caused, trying to somehow comfort the broken man. 

 

Levi nuzzled his nose against Eren’s, “Eren, they almost killed you. There was a gun pointed at us, and I thought he would shoot you. I thought it was the end,” Levi told the younger man, “So I moved over your body to shield you,” Levi took a shaky breath in, recalling the events, “Cause I thought if they were going to kill you they were going to have to take me with you. I don’t think I would be able to handle living without you.” 

 

Eren breathed out, shocked by what Levi was telling. He didn’t know this is what happened, no wonder why Levi was so torn and was acting the way he was. Eren knew he didn’t keep some of the promises he made to Levi, but he didn’t know that Levi had to almost watch him die in front of him. Eren closed his eyes for a brief moment, “I’m sorry Levi,” He reopened his eyes, “I didn’t know. I had no idea that happened. I’m sorry I put you through that. I’m here. You’re here. We are ok. That’s all that matters right now.” 

 

Levi gave a small nod, tired from his outburst and from the past days, “Don’t scare me like that ever again.” He said in a weak tone, no anger behind his statement. 

 

“I won’t. The last thing I want to do is make you suffer. I love you too much to do that,” Eren confessed, letting his eyes fall to Levi’s lips. 

 

Seeing this, Levi rolled his eyes and gave a small huff, “Kiss me.” 

 

Eren didn’t have to be told twice. 

 

~~~

 

Hanji scanned over some paperwork, making small comments about it to Armin as she slowly made her way down the hallway to Eren’s room. 

 

“Uh, why are we here?” Armin asked when Hanji stopped. 

 

“Oh no particular reason. I just have to check something.” Hanji said as she opened the door, peeking inside. 

 

‘ _ Ah hah!’  _ Hanji thought to herself as she spotted Eren leaning against the headboard of the bed, arm wrapped around Levi who was laying on his chest, both sleeping. ‘ _ For a couple trying to hide their relationship, they are very horrible at it.’  _ She told herself before stepping back, shutting the door. 

 

“Is there something wrong with Eren?” Armin questioned, a little concerned about his friend. 

  
Hanji shook her head, “Not at all. Just taking a quick peek to see if anything was happening. But everything is fine. Now,” She spoke as she brought her hand up to smack Armin's back, “Let’s get going. We still have to finish these reports!” Hanji chirped, leading the blond away from the sleeping duo. 


End file.
